omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Naofumi Iwatani
Character Synopsis Naofumi Iwatani was once a successful otaku University student before being summoned to Melromarc. His past experience with Malty Melromarc has made him dark and cynical, but he is still a generally nice person. He has an extremely high alcohol constitution, eating a heavily alcoholic fruit that would cause severe alcohol poisoning if ingested. Although he experiences a slow start because of the Malty incident and is on a much lower level than the other heroes, he is still able to keep up and even occasionally outshine them. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 2-A Verse: The Rising of The Shield Hero Name: Naofumi Iwatani, alias The Shield Devil, The Hero Of The Shield Gender: Male Age: 20 physically, Unknown (Naofumi himself doesn't know his actual age) Classification: Human, Transcendent Being, Shield Hero Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Shield user, Healing, Teleportation (requires an hour of cool-down time after 1 use), Iron Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Chain Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Can copy the powers of the foes that he defeats), Poison Manipulation (Via the Chimera Shield), Statistics Amplification, Voice Amplification (Via the Voice Ganger Shield), Summoning (Can summon Filolials and Raphs to protect and help him in battle), Immortality(Type 1 and 4), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, likely Low-Godly), Flight, Magic, Necromancy, Reality Manipulation & Destruction, Fusionism, Magic Absorption, Attack Reflection (Can launch an attack back at his opponent making it even more powerful/ Can even reflect Conceptual Attacks), Law Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Causality Manipulation and Resistance to all of them (Narrowly survived an attack that was directed at every version of him in the past, present, and future, even versions of himself that exists in all other infinite parallel universes, later getting greater defense against it to the point where he is barely effected at all bordering on Acausality) Destructive Ability: At least Multiverse Level+ '(Defeated Medea Pideth Machina, who was responsible for The Wave of Calamity, which damaged all worlds and caused massive alterations the the entire multiverse, which was stated to be infinite numerous times. Capable of reflecting Infinity Destroyer, which is described as the very concept of death and can effect all "The past, present, future, parallel worlds, divergent worlds, the law of cause and effect". Absorbed the powers of Medea Pideth Machina and ascended to the level of God) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Fought Medea Pideth Machina who transcends Space and Time respectively, Her attackes which were described to move "infinitely" are slow in his eyes. Is the same level as a God) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Reversed the Wave of Calamity which damaged every single world and all of existence which there exists infinite numbers of along with infinite diverging timelines) 'Durability: At least Multiverse Level+ '(Being the Shield hero, his defense should always be higher than his offense./ He tanked bloodlusted attacks from the goddess casually.) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: At least several hundred meters, likely far higher. Intelligence: Genius (The only hero to make complicated formulas of medicines and equipment to aid him in battle. He's also a skilled fighter, being capable of making complicated plans in the heat of the battle). Weaknesses: Naofumi has a severe lack of offensive abilities. Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Shield Hero's Shield, Barbarian Armor EX. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Hate Reaction: '''A skill that lures monsters. It can drag out the real form and reveal opponents lightly concealed by magic and skills. Therefore detection can be used in cases of concealment. * '''Attack Support: '''Summons a dart in Naofumi's hands. Next attack done deals double damage on targets hit by the dart. * '''Air Strike Shield: '''Instantly creates a shield for defense anywhere within range. This skill is very versatile as shields can be created in the air allowing him and others to jump on them to reach escape threats. The Air Strike Shield can also be thrown at targets doing light damage and knocking targets off balance. ** '''Second Shield: '''Creates a second shield in a chain. *** '''Third Shield: '''Creates a third shield in a chain. '''Chain Shield: Links the floating shields with chains, trapping enemies inbetween * Shield Prison: '''Creates a cage of shields that can be used to protect himself or others as well as trap enemies. * '''Change Shield: '''Allows Naofumi to change shields summoned by certain skills such as '''Shield Prison and Air Strike Shield to other kinds of shields * Iron Maiden: '''A skill that has to be activated by using first '''Shield Prison to trap an enemy and Change Shield (Attack) to run them through with spikes. Summons a giant iron maiden that slowly descends upon the shield prison. The iron maiden is filled with violent spikes and when the door closes, deals deadly damage in most cases killing the target. While this is one of Naofumi's most powerful skills, it also consumes all of his SP when activated. Blutopfer/Blood Sacrifice: '''Naofumi's blood is extracted from his body in a large quantity when using this ability, it then forms a bear trap-like shape under the intended enemy and repeatedly mashes them to death. Use of this technique has the unfortunate side effect of seriously wounding its own wielder, and cursing them by reducing their stats by 30% should they survive. For Naofumi however, his defense was not reduced. The curse can be healed with time, but the process can be accelerated by using purifying elements. * '''Self Curse: Burning: '''Activated on close physical contact. The flames produced from this can cover a large range. This is no ordinary flame but a curse type flame that reduces healing effects. As its a curse based flame, holy type magic is needed to guard against it. * '''Portal Shield: '''Allows the user and his party members the ability to teleport. '''Meteor/Shooting Star Shield: '''A thin wall of light is created. It's a defensive barrier similar to the 「Air Strike Shield」but it allows part members to pass through it. Its effective range is 5 meters centering around the user, its SP consumption is around 10% of the max, and has a cool down time of 15 seconds. Certain shields and accessories can change it's effects. * '''Bubble Shield: '''Surrounds the user in a bubble of air, extending the amount of time they can spend underwater. User must return to surface so the skill can recharge. * '''Floating Shield: '''Creates a shield that floats and moves along the user. * '''Energy Blast: '''A skill exclusive to the Spirit Tortoise Heart Shield. Shoots the Spirit Tortoise's Energy blast from the shield. Must be charged to 100% before firing. '''Extra Info: This profile covers the bio of EoS Naofumi. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Rising of The Shield Hero Category:Light Novel Category:Manga Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-Heros Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Weapons Master Category:Berserkers Category:Hax Category:Immortals Category:Chain Users Category:Metal Users Category:Sound Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Destruction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Law Manipulators Category:Curse Wielders Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorbers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Mimicker Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Wind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Animals Category:Regenerators Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 2